


Something Stupid

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Anime one shots [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: A night of dancing and drinking leads to a little bit more...





	Something Stupid

Roy knew she was out of his league. But there she was across the dance floor...his best friend since they were very young children. Her blonde hair shone in the light of the dance floor. She sent him a sly smile and he gulped audibly. That night was perfect for dancing. It was a warm night but not unbearable. The fireflies danced around. 

 

_ How cliche  _ was Roy’s immediate thought but he couldn’t help the smile that spread wide as he gazed at Riza. While he despised social functions with her he relaxed. So many words came to mind but none of them seemed to want to pop out. He swallowed his feelings and walked over to her. 

 

“May I have this dance?” His hand was offered and she took it, smiling. 

 

They held each other, swaying to the beat of the music.

 

“Hey, wanna escape? Let’s go get drinks. There’s a bar nearby.” She winked at him, mischief in her expression. 

 

“I love the way you think, Hawkeye.” He always referred to her by her surname because he wasn’t one for pet names. She was totally fine with that although she wished he was more informal at times. 

 

They walked to the bar, talking amicably (mostly about work but Riza tried in vain to veer the conversation elsewhere). The bar was fairly lively but Roy spotted a quieter section. The waiter sat the two at a table in the right corner of the restaurant. After a couple of drinks and some time passed, Roy (slightly more than tipsy) gave Riza a hard look. She in return studied him in confusion.

 

“Uhhh, Roy...are you alright?” She could tell he seemed deep in thought. 

 

“I’m f-fine.” He kept looking at her long and excruciatingly closely. He appeared to be searching for the words he wanted to say. “Riza....Riza, my dear dear friend.” This jolted her. She had never once heard Roy Mustang refer to her as Riza in recent memory. Or frankly dear friend, at least as adults. As children for sure. But he stopped around college and only called her by her surname. He became surprisingly formal. 

 

“Yes, Roy? Are you sure you’re alright, sir?” She put her hand on his ever so carefully, an action which caused them both to flush slightly and Riza guessed it wasn’t due to the alcohol consumed. 

 

“I...love you.” Those three little words. Three words that held so much weight. 

 

But of course Riza heard them before and wasn’t sure she wanted to hear them now. 

Granted, she’d never heard them so directly from him. That’s what made it even more difficult. She loved him back but she couldn’t allow these personal feelings to get in her way now. 

She got up from the table and went outside to breathe. Moments later she heard the door open behind her. Roy walked out to join her, looking a bit more himself. He gazed out at the sky, not once giving her a cursory look for fear he’d say something else.

 

“I did mean it you know. I know it was stupid of me to go about it that way but what I said was true. I do love you. I know I don’t always show it or have a weird way of putting my feelings out there. But it’s genuine. I was afraid of saying it earlier for fear of rejection but I don’t think this was a rejection, so much as a ‘I need time and space to think’, am I right?” 

 

She couldn’t deny that he had her pegged. She took interest in her shoes suddenly and fought back the blush creeping to her face quicker than she’d like. 

 

Roy gazed at the beautiful young woman beside him. His best friend, confidant and protector. But also so much more. Before he could stop himself he did something he never thought he’d do. Not openly anyway. 

He gently spun her to face him and closed the gap between them. It was sweet and cautious. Riza didn’t know what to do so she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 

 

“I love you, too. I always have.” She told him when they finally broke apart. He then grinned a little bit more mischeviously and went in for the second time. She complied, with the utmost confidence in herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to a Michael Buble cover of the song Something Stupid by Frank Sinatra and couldn't get this scene out of my head until I wrote it down. I hope you guys all enjoy it!! I haven't written for Royai in eons...it felt great getting back into their shoes.


End file.
